I'm His Girlfriend!
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: Kim has always sworn she has NO feelings for Ox, but what happens when Ox gains quite the female fanclub? Maybe Kim didn't understand her feelings as much as she thought she did. Kim/Ox because there aren't enough of these.


(A/N: Woot! I'm actually writing for a new Soul Eater couple. There aren't very many KimxOx fics out there and I think they are a cute couple. Also, Meikyuu Buterfly suggested it! :D So here ya go Meikyuu! I hope you enjoy everyone.)

If Kim was honest, she wasn't happy right now; not at all. Of course she wasn't going to be honest, about it. About what? The fact that recently, several girls had taken an interest in Ox was why she was so riled up.

She didn't get it. For so long she had completely convinced herself that Ox was just a weird looking guy with not enough cash to provide for her…but now…

"Ugh…stupid Ox." Kim muttered.

She would rather DIE than admit to anyone that she was upset about all the female attention Ox was getting; she wouldn't even admit it to Jackie!

Over time Ox's skill had really evolved and now he was quite the contender at school, and of course his grades were still amazing. On top of this, Ox had a kind heart which was a very desirable trait in a guy.

She looked over to her right and almost gagged at the sight of a girl about her age with long braided hair and a well-endowed body, flirting with Ox. It seemed that Ox was rather oblivious to her behavior as well, as he had no response to the swaying of her hips and flirty gestures. Bitch. Who did she think she was anyway? Ox had been HER friend for years now…stupid bitch…just thinking she could walk up to him and suddenly be his new found best friend and lover. He was too smart and nice for that skank…yeah no way would she go for him.

The girl walked away to rejoin her friends; thank God.

"Hey Kim." Ox said casually, walking up to the pink haired meister with a smile.

"Hey." Kim said, unintentionally sounding mildly agitated in the process. "so what did that girl want?"

"Huh? Oh she asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner tonight." Ox explained.

Kim bit back the urge to growl in sheer anger. "So what did you say?"

"I said no." Ox said simply with a smile. "I'm not interested in her."

Kim was furious at herself, as she found herself wanting to ask Ox if he was still interested in HER. Surprisingly, Ox hadn't been dropping his little hints of love lately. He hadn't been doing it since all the girls had been flirting with him, which bothered Kim to no end. Was he finally over her?

She felt so stupid. How could she have expected him to keep on loving her? She had just gotten so used to being the object of Ox's affections, that she hadn't even realized that Ox wasn't obligated to care for her. Why should he continue to love a girl who not only didn't return his love, but pointed out the things she didn't like about him? Besides…ugh what did he think about that whole raccoon thing? Geez….

"So Ox…" Kim began. She cursed herself for her reluctance; she was always so confident. What was wrong with her?

"Yes?" he gently urged.

"Well…are you into any of these girls? I mean I'm just wondering." Kim said, glancing away with a still apprehensive look in order to hide her true feelings.

Ugh…this was killing her. She couldn't believe it; there was no way she could be in love with him! Ugh, she needed someone attractive with tons of money! Those were her expectations….so why….

"Uh, Kim, why do you want to know?" Ox said, blinking a few times before smiling greatly. "Could it be that you're jealous? Have you finally begun to appreciate my intellect?"

"Psh, no." Kim said. "I was just wondering…"

Ox sighed as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Of course…" he said with a small smile. "But no, I'm not interested in any of those girls…they don't really know…but I DO appreciate them noticing and appreciating my strength and intelligence…and of course my manly good looks." Ox said, attempting a dashing smile, making Kim roll her emerald eyes.

Improved skill or not, Ox was still Ox…but it made her internally smile to some degree. He was just himself…and was content with being so no matter what others thought of him.

"Hey Kim!" Jackie suddenly called, waving her hand. "Come here, I want to talk to you." She said smiling.

"Alright!" Kim called back with a smile, happy to see her best friend. "See you later Ox." Kim said.

After finding a place where they could be alone, Jackie looked at Kim rather seriously.

"Kim, you know I love you right? We're best friends…so I have to ask; Why aren't you going after Ox?" Jackie said, placing her hands on her slender hips.

"What?" Kim shouted.

"Come on, Kim. I know you care about the whole money thing but…I can tell you like Ox; don't let your pride get in your way ok? He really cares about you. He's accepted everything about you…that doesn't come around very often. I mean he still loved you even after he found out about our past. I know he's a nerd and kind weird but…ya know." Jackie said, looking at her friend.

"I just…I mean come on. How could anything ever work out with Ox?" Kim said. They had been friends for so long…it felt sort of odd thinking about taking things to the next level.

"You never know if you don't try. I mean I started dating Harvar you know…Kim you're an awesome girl and I think it's time you started dating Ox." Jackie said smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah well what am I supposed to say?" Kim asked. I mean really? It's not like she was the type to confess love to someone.

"Just tell him how you feel. You've been able to do that before." Jackie said.

"Yeah but that was telling him how annoying he was! This way different." Kim countered.

Before Jackie could respond again, Harvar showed up.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." He said casually with a smile; he loved his girlfriend.

"What's up?" Jackie said, walking up to her boyfriend.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight?" Harvar asked.

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

Kim actually found herself being jealous of her best friend's new found happiness in her relationship with Harvar…if she was with Ox….

"Well just think about what I said Kim." Jackie said smiling. "See ya!"

There was silence as Kim stood alone…geez…that was a lot to swallow.

"Hey Kim?" a kind voice said from behind the pink-haired girl.

She sighed and turned around. "Yeah?"

"What were you talking about with Jackie? She seemed pretty serious…" Ox said, looking slightly worried.

"It wasn't important." Kim said.

"Well Kim, I actually wanted to talk to you too." Ox said, taking another step toward her with a smile.

He actually had Kim's genuine interest this time.

"Kim I—"

"Ox!" a feminine voice called.

Kim and Ox turned to see a girl with long brown hair and bright pink eyes rushing toward them with a smile.

"Oh hey there Kit." Ox said blinking a couple of times (not that one could tell because of his glasses).

"Hey Ox….hmmm I was wondering…would you like to hang out tonight?" she asked batting her lashes. It made Kim's blood boil.

"Well…ummm…" Ox started.

Kit didn't let him finish as she grabbed his shirt collar, making him yelp. "I won't let you say no to me…" she purred, as she began to lean in to press her lips against his.

That was it.

"BACK OFF!" Kim shouted angrily, punching the girl in the face, sending her flying.

Ox's face looked completely shocked as he went pale and became immobile. Kim's eyebrows were furrowed as she breathed heavily.

"What was that for?" the rivaling girl shouted, shooting to her feet.

"Can't you see he doesn't want you?" Kim shouted.

Kit was obviously offended as her cheeks puffed up and her body stiffened. "Oh, so what are you to Ox?" Kit growled.

"I'm HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Kim snarled possessively. Her hands shot up to her mouth once she realized just what she said. Ox's mouth dropped open.

Kit's face turned red with anger. "Well fine then! Stupid witch…" she growled stomping off.

Kim turned around; she couldn't look at Ox.

"Kim?" Ox said softly.

"It's nothing…k?" she said slowly.

"Kim, did you mean it? Does that mean you like me?" Ox asked hopefully.

"Well…ugh…ok yeah I do…" Kim mumbled.

Ox stood still for a moment; completely shell shocked that the apple of his eye was finally returning his affections. It didn't take long for him to form words though.

"Hehe, I always knew you'd be attracted to my intellect some day!" Ox said excitedly.

Kim looked at him with surprise on her face before rolling her eyes. "Oh please…" she said.

Ox rushed up to her laughing and pulled her into a hug; Kim couldn't help but blush.

"H-hey!" she said, not used to such close, intimate contact.

"So, Kim? Do you want to be my girlfriend? I might not have all the money in the world but I promise that I'll always love you." Ox said smiling.

Kim laughed a bit. "Yeah ok." She said.

Ox was, to say the least, utterly ecstatic. "I promise you Kim! I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever!"

Kim sighed and shook her head. He was such a weirdo…but he was her Ox and she loved him that way.

"You're so weird…" she muttered.

Ox simply laughed in response and placed two fingers underneath her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. Even Kim couldn't help but blush…

"I love you Kim Diehl." Ox said with a smile before boldly leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

Kim's green eyes widened to the size of saucers; she had never been kissed before…it felt…magical. Slowly but surely, her eyes closed and she returned his kiss. It felt so purposeful, sincere, gentle and loving…his lips fit perfectly with her own. She knew it then; she loved him. She had loved him all along.

After finally pulling away, Kim looked at him with a slight hue to her cheeks and paused for a long time before finally saying "I love you Ox Ford…even though you're weird." She said smiling.

Ox almost fell over, and his face lit up bright red. Kim just said she loved him! Those were the words he had been waiting for forever! He was so happy…overjoyed…

He fainted.

Kim looked at him and groaned. "Geez Ox. Really?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. After a few moments she smiled and picked him up by one arm and slung it over her shoulder and began carrying him to the infirmary…

"AWWWW! Did you see that, Stein?" Marie cried gleefully. She clasped her hands together over her chest and her eye turned into a giant pink heart. "They're in love! It's so cute! Awwww and the kiss!" she swooned.

Stein stared at his weapon and shook his head. Ah Marie, the sucker for romance. It seemed to be the only thing she thought about.

"Wasn't it cute, Stein?" Marie cried.

"I suppose, if you're into that sort of thing. Watching a couple of kids kiss doesn't really interest me though." Stein said dully.

Marie "hmphed" and spun around. "Stein, no matter what you say it's adorable. Awww their kiss looked so perfect…" Marie sighed.

When Marie said "kiss" Stein couldn't help but eye her lovely little lips…and for a split second he had a great desire to claim those lips with his own. No…not now.

…..

After laying Ox down in one of the beds, Kim looked down at him with a delicate smile, leaned down, and kissed his bald forehead.

"I can't believe I love you…but I do…I mean it." Kim whispered.

Even though he was the last person she expected to love, Ox was Kim's true soulmate; her one and only love…

(A/N: Well there you have it. I hope I got the characterization pretty good. I think I got Ox down pretty well lol there are pretty much NO Ox/Kim fics so I decided to make one of my own. If anyone has any other ideas on a fanfic I should do, then do share :D I love writing! I hope you enjoyed this Meikyuu Buterfly!)


End file.
